Fanfiction- Untitled
Phialan lore Main Characters and Queens Phiala THIS IS NOT FINISHED all the lore about Phiala can't copy and paste because of the format plus i am in school so i don't have much time but i a trying and i hope people actually read this because i hate making pointless stories! feel free to give me some ideas for my story and how to better organize in the comments because this is my first page, i will try to respond to your suggestions. also echo's original name was whisper so if you see me putting her name as whisper PLEASE TELL ME Prologue- Luka She looked at her eggs, all curled up in her nest and sighed. Being the eggkeeper was the most BORING job in the phialan kingdom. But at least it meant she could watch these adorable little cuties come into the world. She heard talonsteps come into the room "any new ones luka?" she looked up to see sandfly, the qween. "no your majesty" a broken eggshell caught her eye "wait I think so" luka swept the broken eggshell away with her looped tail and her frills fanned out as she saw a group of female dragonets. "oh moons! There's like six down here! Come here sweeties" she shaped her wings into a sort of carrier and started picking up dragonets. She carried 6 with her wings, binding them safely with silk then she noticed a small black and red dragonet blinking up at her with huge crimson eyes. She started to reach for it but then stopped as she noticed smoke rising from her scales. "hey qween we got firescales" "oh lovely, just leave her there for now until she can leave on her own" "wait" she interjected "I'm worried she might burn the other eggs, my accident mind you but she might…" "Bla Moo!" one of the dragonets squeaked from her back. The firescales dragonet looked up and then stumbled over to luka, careful not to touch her. "it looks like she wants to come.. Huh well lets go dragonets!" she walked out of the room the little firescales trailing behind her. She plopped the dragonets down on the soft stone of the cave weaving a silk blanket for each. Naturally one burned up on the spot but that was fine. "ok it's time to name you 7" a tiny one with a nightwing body shape and leaf shaped wings came up to her "mi ecoo" she said "echo? Your name is echo?" echo nodded and pointed at the others in turn "ashid, blad moon, isefyr scopon, tiyde daush" they named themselves? She thought, how strange. "acid, Bloodmoon, icefire, scorpion, tide, dash, and echo?" Echo nodded happily, bouncing on her talons "me namid dem" "you?" "yim! Yim! ecoo namid!" these dragonets are strange…. But they might make a good team one day. Chapter 1- Echo "catch me if you can!" echo raced after dash, who was going half speed as to not outrun the rest of them, she let her scales melt into the environment around her. echo cataloged her next turn and looped around her, showing herself at last as she tackled her out of midair. Dash let out a yelp "hey! We agreed shifting scales are cheating!" "oops!" she giggled. Icefire thwacked them both with her tail in mock sternness "stop messing around we are on a MISSION" she hissed. "I can't believe were going to pyrrhia!" Bloodmoon said excitedly. "which way is it again echo?" "give me a moment" she opened up her leafspeak and sent it through the roots and into the trees on pyrrhia. "we need to keep going forward for a while" she sighed "I'm tired of flying I think we should rest" "yeah I agree" yawned acid, she scanned the water for any sign of an island "I see one!" she called as she swooped down to the island. It was nothing more than a rocky outcrop of rock about a dragonlength above sea level with a few trees in the center. "I'll make us a shelter" she put her talons down on the tree trunk and used her leafspeak to create the usual camp for them: a towering tree with soft leaves and many branches, and a small plantless space for moon, surrounded by a barrier of thorns. She had pouches full of seeds strapped to her chest and she picked out a seed she had made herself, one that grew a plant that can't be burned by fire that she called moonseed. It was soft and made for bedding. She buried a single one in a bit of dirt near the center and grew it so it made a mini shelter just for moon. Moon lay down and Icefire curled up next to her, being a flamesilk she was immune to fire. So was scorpion but she oddly preferred to sleep alone near the trunk of the tree. Dash flew up and settled down in her usual spot on the very top. "hey, are you coming to?" acid said as she climbed up to find a suitable nest for herself and Echo. Whisper looked up at the moons "I'll be there in a bit" acid shrugged "suit yourself. Ooooh fruits!" acid grabbed a talonful of strange small red fruits with tons of seeds. "ACID DON’T EAT THAT" Echo hissed. she stopped, about to bite down on one. "why not?" she growled "because we haven't seen it before, it could be poisonous!" Acid thought about it, scowled, and ate one anyway. "ACID!" she snarled. She chewed a little, then brightened and stuffed the rest into her mouth. "smo gmud!" "Three moons" Echo muttered. "BE QUIET SOME DRAGONS ARE SLEEPING!" scorpion roared. "WELL YOUR NOT HELPING EITHER!" Acid shot back. "cover your ears " moon whispered to icefire "EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP OR I SWEAR BY THE THREE MOONS I WILL SET EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ON FIRE" she bellowed "ok uncover your ears now" she murmured. No one spoke after that. Echo woke up early the next morning and prepared breakfast. She caught a couple goats which she cooked for scorpion and dash. She grew some giant honeysuckles and harvested some honey for icefire and acid, Also some seeds from the random assorted fruit in her food pouch. After she added some raw fish, the meal didn’t even look that bad. Acid, naturally, was the first one to wake up. She looked around and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "I'll wake the others!" acid slunk up the tree. Three moons how will we survive like this…. I wonder if I cou- . "ACID!!!!" Dash's roar was edged with panic. What in the name of all the moons is wrong NOW? Echo rushed over to were dash was. "what's wrong this ti-" she gasped as she saw acid writhing on the ground moaning, as a dragonbite viper slithered off her talons and into the bushes. Echo ran over to acid, barely registering moon and icefire's screams for her to stay back. Echo acted instinctively as she often did in times of panic, She slashed a claw down the viper's neck and dug out its heart and held it over the wound to let the blood trickle into it, then she took a small leaf with whorls of many greens. she shoved it into acid's mouth "Swallow!" she hissed. Acid chewed and gulped it down. She sighed in relief when her eyes rolled up into her head and she stopped moving. "she's going to be out for a while but we need to get to pyrriha NOW" nobody moved, they just stared at Echo in horror and shock. "DON’T JUST STAND THERE MOVE! ACID'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" dash was the first to take action, grabbing acid and hoisting her onto her shoulders. Icefire spun some flamesilk around them to keep her in place and naturally, scorpion grabbed the food. Echo dug about ten berries out of her pouches, 5 had white with streaks of gray and the others were many shades of brown." guys one each." she ordered. The other four dragonets did it without argument because when Echo told you to do something in that tone of voice you did it. "I'll take front, moon and dash take second line, scorpion and icefire stay rear " Echo launched up into the sky and the others followed her without hesitation. They flew for a whole day before she allowed them to stop, landing on a small island "we will eat quickly than rest for half of the smallest moon's journey." they ate little, except for scorpion who devoured most of the meat, she was always hungry. Then they rested, but Echo couldn't fall asleep. She lay awake gazing up at the moons. Tomorrow she thought, they would be in pyrriha. Echo awoke to Scorpion shaking her shoulder, it was immediately clear that she was asleep for the whole night. She shot bolt upright "WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP EARLIER" she snarled. Scorpion, was not fazed by her aggression "it was clear that you needed rest we all agreed on it, including acid" echo reached for her pouch and grabbed the same leaf she used last time. she rushed over to acid. "this leaf will knock you out again" "but i don't want to be knocked out" she grumbled "im hungry" "you can eat when we find the antidote, someone has to know in pyrriha " "ughhh FINE but your gonna get me a nice big pineapple covered in honey when i get there" acid gulped it down and blacked out. A solid block of land loomed before the dragonets as they drew closer to pyrrhia, "what if they attack us" icefire fretted. "they wont" Bloodmoon replied. "and even if they tried i wouldn't let them get close to you" "aww" dash teased. moon and icefire blushed and looked away from each other. echo was close enough to see figures of multicolored dragons. "woah they all look the same..." dash marveled."i think their beetlewings" echo murmured. As they got closer she saw them forming into battle lines, some had their tails or claws raised and others had their fangs bared. "ok guys when we land try to look as nonthreatening as possible ok?" they all nodded. she took a deep breath, oh moons i hope we do this right. echo swooped down, landing a little way inland so that the others could to. icefire stepped forward a little, spreading her wings wide. hi uhh beetlewings! i'm a beetlewing like you! please don't kill us!" moon shot her a glare "ok ill shut up now" she mumbled, stepping back. whisper stood erect and watched as a beetlewing who was obviously the queen, as her crown so boldly stated. "who are you?" she questioned. "my name is echo your majesty and we come from across the sea in a land called phiala" she said with a deep bow. "what in the name of all the moons is phiala?" the dragon next to the queen exclaimed. "i will tell you all later but we are in dire need of your help." she beckoned dash forward,who gently lay acid down. "my friend has been bitten by a dragonbite viper and we need the antidote before she dies" a gasp ran around the crowd "whatever she was bitten by cant have been a dragonbite because she would already have been dead by now" the queen said narrowing her eyes. "no your majesty you see, i slowed it down by giving her this leaf that slows the heart and therefore slowing the bloodflow." the dragons exchanged shocked expressions. "we need that antidote or she will die" echo snarled "i am not afraid to fight you for it if i must" "no no that wont be necessary " the queen said hastily. "glider! go get the antidote, quickly!" one of the beetlewings broke out of the group and flew on swift wings, fast for a beetlewing. he came back a while later, some roots clutched tightly in his talons. "here" he crouched down next to acid and chewed up the roots into a paste, spitting them onto the wound. please work please work she prayed they waited in hopeful silence. acid's eyes blinked open and her eyes went wide as she saw the beetlewing called glider. "is that a purebred beetlewing" she gasped, leaping to her talons. she wobbled, flopping over again "ack!" she squawked, "why are i so wobbly?" "take it easy" glider said soothingly. she flapped her wings, waves of rainbow colors rippling over her scales. "were my pineapple" she snapped at echo "what?" she said startled. "my pineapple" acid repeated "you promised me a pineapple remember?" oh right... "are there pineapples on this continent?" she asked glider "umm yes...." he said, looking bewildered "do you have one? or at least a seed?" "strangely i actually do have a pineapple seed... ill uh go get it " he flapped away. she planted a honeysuckle and grew it quickly after a brief exchange with the plant. glider came back and stared open mouthed at the enormous honeysuckle. "how did that grow so fast..." he muttered to himself. "oh its called leafspeak" she said, surprised. "i think leafwings have it but i cant be sure, i never paid close attention to that part of my studies" "erm... ok then here's your seed" he handed it to her. she planted it into the ground and after a few seconds of coaxing it sprung up. "MOONS THAT WAS FAST" glider exclaimed. she picked a couple honeysuckles and laid them out, honeyside up. then she dropped the pineapple into the honey, once it was firmly coated she handed it to acid. "here is your pineapple" acid promptly stuffed it whole into her mouth. "now that you've got your pineapple" echo said, "are you ready to -" acid suddenly dropped to the ground writhing around again. "ACID!" she screamed. echo tore the leaf out of her pouch and stuffed it into her mouth again forcing her to swallow and pass out. glider was staring in horror at acid and echo. "b-but i gave her the antidote..." glider whispered, wide eyed. "why didn't it work" she snarled, lashing her tail. the other dragonets had wandered away and rushed back over to them. "whats wrong?" dash said, flaring her wings. "i thought she had the antidote!" "It didn't work!" echo roared in fury. curious beetlewings gathered around, gawking at the raging hybrid. "cant you just majik a plant like you did for me?" moon suggested "i mean, your an animus AND you have leafspeak so you cou-" "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS" echo snapped, pacing around her dying friend. "first of all i can only use it on plants and second i need to be calm to do it and i am SO NOT CALM also i ne-" "wait!" dash interrupted excitedly, "Echo that's not true remember the old stories! " dash was bouncing on his talons "Ala enchanted the ISLAND if he can enchant an island than surely you can enchant acid!" echo thought for a moment and gasped Placing her talons on acid's wound she thought, oh moons please work. "i enchant Acid the Hybrid to be completely healed and unharmed" she called, her voice ringing through the clearing, loud enough for all the beetlewings to hear. acid's scaled rippled and flipped over until at last her scales were smooth and untouched once more. Chapter 2-Bloodmoon Chapter 3- Chapter 4- Chapter 5- Chapter 6- Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (XXHeriotzaXx)